


Final Hours Chapter 1

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Final Hours</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final Hours

Final Hours

Chapter One

Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It is the wonderful creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

"_I am a duelist… I've made a decision to fight… I must keep silent…"_

Mutou Yugi, Duel 60: The Rite of the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World Volume 7

The room of his soul was growing cold, its light pale and washed out. He sat on a dusty stone floor, empty of the toys that once littered the room. It was fitting, of course - the time had come to leave childhood behind. It was time to put the toys away. Time to show his strength to the world.

There was still so much he wanted to say to his other - no, to _Atem_. And he knew those things could not be said, because if they were, this duel might never come. Hard as it was to let his friend move on, he could not bear the thought of keeping him forever trapped in his heart. He only hoped when it was over, there would be time to say goodbye…

He was relieved and not at all surprised when he felt another presence approaching the room. Somehow, he knew this one would come to him, somehow always appearing when the need was greatest. At least he wouldn't be alone with his aching heart. And he would have a chance to explain another painful decision. Much as he wished it otherwise, no man (or monster) could serve two masters.

This time, there was no blinding light to announce the other's arrival, only weary footfalls that halted before his dejected form.

"_I am here, little master. I felt your heart call out to mine."_

"_I wanted to keep you." _He said, his eyes downcast. "_You were always my favorite, even before Grandpa gave me his deck. I always wanted to be powerful like you, like HIM! But this…This isn't like Doma, where he had to fight without me, where he had to fight himself. Now he has to fight me, and I saw - I saw in his memories how close you are to him. How you gave your life for him, then came back from death to protect him! You've always supported him, just as my friends support me, just as HE always supported me. I won't take you from him now._

_And I think it's time for me to move on as well, to truly be my own self. When I dueled the Ring Spirit, I had to do it on my own. I had to find my own strategies, build the deck that suited me! And it worked! I was able to save my friends, find his name. Little Yugi, the kid who always had to be protected."_ He smiled, a smile that was sad and tired all at once. "_I guess I'll always be 'little', but I think I've grown up a bit._

_I'll always be grateful to you, and I hope in the future I'll have a 'Dark Magician' in my deck again. But, I know you're much more than a powerful monster. I saw that when we dueled Pandora. I -I think when he moves on to the spirit world, you are meant to go with him. I hope you won't forget me. I know I'll never forget you. And I hope you're not mad at me for fighting Atem. Kaiba doesn't understand. I think he wants to spare me the pain of being the one who sends him to the spirit world. And, I' know' he wanted one more chance to beat Atem! But I knew, ever since Battle City, that it was 'my duty' to help recover the Pharaoh's memories so he could move on. I can't hold back. I HAVE to win to fulfill that duty! And I hope you don't hold back because of me. Come at me with all your power, because when we duel tomorrow, he will need you more than he's ever needed you before!"_

It was done. Somehow, he had held himself together and said what he so desperately needed to say. Emotionally exhausted, he stood up and gazed into the eyes of the monster who was the centerpiece of their deck, the monster who represented "both" of them.

He had prepared himself for the other's doubt, disappointment, maybe even anger. What he saw, what nearly overwhelmed him, was trust, compassion…love.

"_You are sure of your victory, Little Master? Will you take up his sword and put an end to it?"_

"_I am sure. I know I have to do this. I'm sorry, but I will win. I MUST win!"_

" _Truly, you have the heart of a warrior. I am honored to have served you, Mutou Yugi. And I will always be your friend, as will my pharaoh, in this life and the next."_

Dark Magician stepped forward and made a deep formal bow to his former master. Then, he knelt, almost as if going into defense mode. He set his staff to one side and held out his arms. After a long moment, Yugi threw himself into the proffered comfort, his heartbroken sobs echoing in the room of his soul.


	2. Final Hours Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Hours

Final Hours

Chapter Two

"_I know, little one. I know how hard a journey this has been. The right path is seldom the easiest. Stay strong just a little while longer, Yugi. The light of your goodness keeps the hope in all our hearts alive."_

The tears of the soul he now held brought back a distant, yet still painful memory; looking out from the shadows the morning after that fateful battle with the thief, unable to comfort his young apprentice as she screamed and clawed at the tablet that held his soul. The guilt and anguish in the eyes of his pharaoh…

His pharaoh, who at that very moment was preparing himself for his final trial. Somehow Yugi must be calmed lest Pharaoh sense his partner's pain and be distracted from his task.

"_Yugi? Yugi, come with me now. You have many friends always at your side. Look deep inside your heart and you will find them."_

* * *

There was no sense of movement, yet when Yugi wiped his eyes and looked around, he realized he was no longer in the room of his soul. He had a quick impression of warm brown walls and soft golden light-

"_Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!"_

A frantic bundle of bouncing brown fur jumped into his arms, knocking him over onto a pile of soft pillows. At the same moment, a huge tongue slobbered over his face, while a heavy tail beat a bruising rhythm against his leg.

"_Kuriboh! Silver Fang!"_

And not just these two. When he was able to disentangle himself from the engulfing fur, he saw the crowd encircling them. Feral Imp mewled softly, a green paw gently swiping his arm. Beaver Warrior watched with wide eyes, chittering anxiously. Behind him, Yugi heard the soft chanting of Mystical Elf, the mournful wheezing of Summoned Skull. His monsters, all around him- Stone Soldier, Gaia, Celtic Guardian, the Magnet Warriors, the Three Knights, Breaker, Chaos Mage, Chaos Soldier… They were all friends and allies, from Duelist Kingdom to the K.C. Grand Prix, here with him now. He looked at them, then at Dark Magician now seated beside him on the pillows.

"_This place… I feel as if I know it…"_

"_This is our dwelling place, Yugi, our dwelling…within your heart."_

"_The cards?... In my heart? "_ Realization struck him. _"The heart of the cards!"_ The wonder faded from his voice as tears welled up in his eyes once more.

"_But you won't be here, HE won't be here! And my-my heart is breaking…"_

"_Yugi, we will ALWAYS be with you. We will be in your memories, memories that will never fade. Yugi, when my pharaoh had no past, no name, you willingly shared your name with him, offered him all your memories." _Gently taking Yugi's face in his hands, the magician stared deep into his eyes. _"Let me give you a gift from both of us. Let me give you OUR memories. Our memories of your world and all its wonders. The joys and sorrows we shared with you. Hold them close as a promise of the gladness we will know when we meet again in the fields of the blessed…"_

There was a subtle spell woven in the words, and images flowing into his mind, memories finding their special place in his heart, a promise of peaceful oblivion, a gentle urging to close his eyes, put aside his cares and rest while dear friends watched over him…

* * *

They kept a quiet vigil while one master slept and the other made ready for what must be his final duel. Kuriboh snuggled in Yugi's arms while Silver Fang and Feral Imp stretched out on either side of him, leaving little room for Dark Magician on the pile of pillows. The others of the deck took turns coming forward in pairs and small groups to offer silent support to Yugi, and to bid farewell to their leader, who would soon follow his pharaoh into the spirit world. Hushed talk and occasional weeping filled the air.

Dark Magician gave smiles and words of encouragement to all of them. He shook Beaver Warrior's paw with grave dignity, received formal salutes from the Three Knights, and embraced Gaia and Celtic Guardian, who had served alongside him from the earliest days.

It was while talking with Big Shield Gardna that he became aware of a small commotion among several monsters at the back of the crowd. At his look of enquiry, the Chaos Mage came over and whispered in his ear. Surprised at what he was told, he stood and walked a few paces toward the others.

"_Don't be afraid. Come forward, please."_ In a soft voice that was nonetheless heard by all, he said to them all; _"Until the combat begins, we are all one deck_."

After a moment, a monster he recognized as Witch of the Black Forest came toward him, leading two children by the hand. A boy and a girl, warrior and spellcaster. All three knelt before him. Smiling gently, he told them;

"_Yugi has brought some fine allies to our deck. Be welcome here among us." _Raising them up, he led them to see their new master.

While he stood with them, a sudden insight came upon him, and he saw how critical their role would be in the upcoming duel. Looking closely at them again – especially the girl- he knew then that he would be the first to enter the afterlife and stand with friends and family to welcome his pharaoh, his friend, his brother, when he passed through the door.

"_Serve him well, young warrior," _he said to the boy. To the girl, who wouldgrow to be the instrument of Yugi's resolve, he said simply;

"_Be his strength."_

* * *

"_Master? It is almost time. Pharaoh has chosen his deck."_

"_Thank you, child. Tell the others to be ready. I'll join you shortly."_

Her face wet with tears, Dark Magician Girl moved to join the others of Pharaoh's chosen, pausing to bestow a gentle kiss on the sleeping Yugi. Dark Magician would be with them, after he completed one final task…


	3. Final Hours Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Hours

Final Hours

Chapter Three

The choices had been made, the deck divided. Some would fight for Yugi, others were chosen to serve Pharaoh. And there were the ones not participating, who could only watch as friend was forced to battle friend in a duel that would bring pain no matter who was the winner…

* * *

The others were gone, save for Kuriboh, who even now would not leave Yugi's side. Kuriboh and one other, who dwelled in the deck yet kept himself apart from the others.

This one had given his power to save the lives of Yugi and Pharaoh, turning on the master who had mocked and abused him at Battle City. Although protected and sheltered within their deck, his card had been marked so that no honest duelist could use it. But, though Pharaoh's servant would follow him to the afterlife, he would first see to it that Yugi would not be deprived of his favorite monster.

"_I will not deny that I thought about sending you into the duel in my place." _He said to the other. _"For I can hardly bear the thought of Yugi taking harm from me. But, I vowed to serve my pharaoh to the end and beyond, and that is Yugi's wish as well. Do you still wish to serve him?" _

The other nodded gravely. _"If you can do what you said, I will be honored to serve him. Both he and your pharaoh showed me kindness such as I knew from no other master. I will do my best even if another is chosen to lead the deck. It will be enough and more than I could have ever hoped for."_

"_The deck Yugi has made for this day has one specific purpose. Beyond that, when his heart has healed and he is ready to duel again, you will find that Dark Magician will again be the centerpiece of his deck-never fear, my friend." _Getting to his feet, he held out his hands to his counterpart. _"We had best do it now. Remember, when I am defeated in the battle, it is you who will go to the card graveyard." _

Power flowed between them as the two magicians clasped hands. Shadow magic moved over the Red Dark Magician, changing his robes to a rich royal purple, the silver hair to blue. The next time Yugi examined his cards, the marked card taken from Pandora would be faded and unrecognizable, while his own Dark Magician card would be as vibrant as ever.

Pharaoh's Dark Magician pried Kuriboh out of Yugi's arms and handed the little fiend to the magician who would truly be Yugi's own. _"Take care of him, my friend. Take care of them all." _He bowed and hurried away, blinking back the sudden moisture in his eyes, and the images of a young boy grown too soon to manhood, a kindly old shopkeeper and, last of all, a mischievous orange kitten…

"_Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant."_

The new Dark Magician stared after the other's retreating form. _"I will serve them. I promise." _He looked down at Kuriboh who stared back with wide eyes. _"Have no fear, little one. Though Pharaoh and his servant must say farewell, Dark Magician will always be with him." _

The End


End file.
